role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Neo Axor
Neo Axor (ネオ アゾール Neo Azōru) is a serpentine Kaiju and villain used by Ty-Dawg. Origin Neo Axor began as the High Inquisitor of the mighty Mu Empire, serving as one of the Empresses advisors, alongside Master Shisa. He contrasted his fellow court member in many ways, whereas Shisa was godly and focused on martial arts and philosophy, Axor was ambitious and constantly craving more power within the Empire. His ambition grew so much that in his quest for power, he began to practice two ancient arcane arts: the psychic powers of telepathy and telekinesis. Using slaves and servants as his test subjects, he honed his psychic abilities until he heard wind of two Kaiju fighting, known as Balkzardan and Jyarumu. He traveled to their country, watching them battle until both were equally worn out, at which point he used a powerful crystal and the storm surrounding the monsters to focus his telepathic powers to enslave them to his will. The power of both monsters belonging to him, he returned to Mu and declared himself the Emperor. He was opposed by the Empress however, who summoned the power of Neo Manda, the protector of Mu. However, Manda would not be able to defeat Axor, as he summoned control over the people of Mu within the city, forcing the dragon guardian to retreat alongside Master Shisa. Axor celebrated his victory over the Empire of Mu, and soon took the palace of Mu after several days. But he was soon shocked to see the return Neo Manda, aided by the might Of Neo Mothra. The two Kaiju battled against Balkzardan And Jyarumu, aided by an army of Infant Island Warriors. As Axor attempted to have the palace sealed off, he was met with Master Shisa who entered secretly. Axor entered into a duel with him, and was evenly matched by Shisas will. He soon turned the tables however, when he used his telekinetic powers to strike Shisa with lightning from the sky. His victory was short lived however, as he was met with a sword in his gut by the Empress. His destiny was not to die then, however, as he crawled away to a chamber beneath his mansion, holding his contingency plan: a giant statue made of black crystal, representing an ancient dark god from Mulian mythology. Using his amplifier crystal, he shifted his spirit into the statue, essentially BECOMING the dark god that it represented. Using his new might granted in this form, he forced Neo Manda to his will, leaving Neo Mothra to fight for monsters on her own. However, hope was not lost, the Empress brought Master Shisa to a giant statue similar to Axor’s, and transferred his spirit into it, giving birth to Neo King Caesar. Neo King Caesar quickly burst into battle, allying with Neo Mothra And turning the tide against Neo Axor. In desperation, he attempted to turn his Slave ray onto Neo King Caesar, but his attack was reflected when Caesars eyes reflected the beam back onto Neo Axor, transforming his body into crystal. His body was soon shattered, and freed all beings who were under his control. His second contingency plan soon activated however, as the entire continent began breaking apart due to explosives he placed within Mu’s geothermal detonators. Neo Mothra And Manda managed to evacuate most of the citizens however, and the Empress herself took inhabitation on Infant Island, while the rest of the Mulians were spread around the globe. Neo Axor would not be entirely destroyed however, as his spirit remained within the shattered crystal that became of his body, simply waiting to be rediscovered and awakened… History Debut: Rise of The Dark Serpent Neo Axor first appeared when his remains were discovered after an archaeology expedition. Carried by a group of trucks, they were brought to a laboratory outpost in an unpopulated location away from most cities. After being carried inside, the Scientists began speculating on the origins of his crystallized remains, eventually putting him in a scanner and discovering they were made up of a previously unknown energy. Before they could begin further experimentation however, Neo Axor’s remains began drawing energy from the machinery within the building and reforming, eventually taking shape after the men who performed the expedition escaped the building, leaving behind only the scientists. Declaring himself as their “New God”, he fired his Slave Rays upon them, bending them to his will. He declared his intention to rebuild the Mulian Empire, under his rule as a “living god”, and with more might than all others in the world. He then looked to the scientists, ordering them to fill him in on how the world had changed since the fall of Mu. Neo Axor Conquers The World Neo Axor first made himself widely known to the modern day world when he appeared to attack Memphis, Tennessee. He caused a massive thunder and lightning storm, intending to take the inhabitants of the city as his slaves to help rebuild the Mu Empire. As he entered the city and fired his Slave Rays towards multiple civilians, before being interrupted and annoyed by a tremor. Soon he discovered the source, ShodaiTirano, ShodaiTorikera, And ShodaiPutera awakening form underground due to his rampage, and showed interest in controlling them. As Torikera and Tirano began their own battle, Neo Axor attacked ShodaiPutera, striking him with lightning and then blasting a gust of wind towards him, causing him to fall down against a building. After the fight, he walked up to ShodaiPutera and pinned him against the building, preparing to take him over with the Slave Ray, before being interrupted by a blast of plasma slamming into his back. As Gamera landed down from the skies, Neo Axor turned his attention to him and remarked that there were now “More slaves” for him to take. He fired a bolt of lightning at him, only for Gamera to block it with his forearm and firing a plasma fireball toward Neo Axor, which he swiftly dodged. In retaliation, he blasted a massive gust of window towards Gamera, attempting to knocking him back. As Gamera struggled to make it to him, he was distracted by ShodaiPutera and fired his Slave Rays at him, turning him to his side. He was slammed back by Gamera’s elbow spikes, and was soon met with ShodaiTorikera, who rolled close to him. As ShodaiTirano ran towards them, Neo Axor smashed him with his tail and then fired off a bolt of lightning towards him, causing him to fall over into a building. He then prepared to fire his Slave Ray at Tirano, but was then knocked down by Torikera. As retaliation, he fired off massive gusts of wind towards him, and then fired his Slave Rays at him. Gamera then attacked him however, who bit down on his right shoulder and caused a bleeding wound. He thwacked him away with his tail, before refocusing on Tirano and firing lighting down upon him. He then fired his Slave Rays at Tirano, putting him under his control, like the rest of the Dinosaurs. He was the angered as Gamera challenged him, and dodged a few of the six fireballs fired at him by Gamera. Dark scorches appearing on his body from those unavoidable blasts, he charged towards Gamera and fired lightning all around him. He then spun around and smacked at Gamera with his tail, before getting grabbed by him and choke slammed into Tirano. His eyes glowing blood red in fury, he focused all of his power into summoning an extremely powerful lightning bolt to strike Gamera. He was finally knocked to the ground as Gamera hit him with a powerful punch, and was carried away by his Dinosaur servants back to his Island, preparing to build up his empire. Rebuilding the Mu Empire Neo Axor, sometime after his battle with Gamera and enslaving the Dinosaurs, returned to the island he had taken as his and began work on rebuilding the Mu Empire by beginning construction on a wall around the island using his human Slaves And ShodaiTorikera as workers. While they worked, he and ShodaiTirano hunted down slaves that managed to break free from his control and tried to resist him. The two easily fought them down and forced them back into servitude. Afterwards, Neo Axor returned to watching the progress on his new Empire. The Crowning Of BirthGoji During BirthGojirs battle against Ghidestroyer, Neo Axor was one of the many who felt BirthGojis intense surge of power. Later, he watched BirthGojis crowning as king, stalking in the shadows. He reacted with disdain before skulking back to his own island. A Strange Ooze On his base island, Neo Axor perfected his psychic abilities, regaining his ability to use Telekinesis and using it on a boulder as he sat on his throne. After this, he began to plan his next move in response to BirthGojis crowning, before begin interrupted by an odd shaking on the island and a strange geyser of dark grey Ooze in the distance. Going out to investigate, he came upon a sort of “well” of the substance, and witnessed its properties after a Komodo Dragon was dragged in by a tendril of Ooze and came out as a slightly larger than human-sized Creature with more anthropomorphic qualities. His interest peaked, Neo Axor dipped his claws into the Ooze and took it to a location for testing, the makeshift stone wall his minions and slaves had built around the island. Striking the wall with his Ooze covered claws, he witnessed the Ooze expanding and covering the entire wall, before absorbing itself into it. The Ooze then transformed the wall, causing it to become both much stronger, stabler, and much more beautifully crafted. With satisfaction with the result, he went off to continue to test the Ooze, planning to use it in his schemes to rebuild his empire. Enhance the Dinos! Skulking within his “throne room“ and sitting down, he began plotting ways to use the new Ooze to his advantage, before calling over his dinosaur servants to follow him as he got up from his chair to head towards the Ooze pool. While traveling, he felt an odd presence watching over him, although he forced himself to ignore it to focus on his goals. He led the dinosaurs to the pool, and dipped his claws into it. He then struck all of his minions once with his Ooze covered claws, granting them increased size and new powers. He sent them off to train after he let off loud celebration, before being threatened by an odd voice in his head, leaving him paranoid as he stood by the bubbling Ooze pool. Compulsory Service Awaiting his three dinosaur servants on his islands, the trio brought him the weakened and wounded form of Yagosu. Satisfied, he lifted up the wounded monster and insulted him, before blasting him with his Slave rays and taking control of him. Smirking, he stated that soon he would make his move, but that he needed to gather a few more things..... Hunger Pains After Attack Destroyah resurfaced after his battle with Neo Baragon, Neo Axor approached him and complimented him on his performance in the battle, before attempting to zap him with his Slave rays. He soon found that Attack Destroyah was immune however, and he then attacked him. The mysterious voice once again taunting him in his head, he began reading the minds of the microscopic creatures that formed Attack Destroyah and found out their desire: Food. Using this to his advantage, he promised that he would feed him trillions of humans if he were to simply obey him, to which Attack Destroyah kneeled in acceptance. He then stated that he only need to take one more monster, and then the war will begin... Final Gathering Standing over the pool of grey Ooze that had recently xbecome his primary weapon, questioning why it suddenly appeared and where it came from, before doubling over in psychic pain, receiving a vision. Within this vision, he saw the grey substance fill an empty, dark void and take on a demonic form. The demonic creature then created chains from its features, and cruelly watched over thousands of subjects as it constantly changed and mutated them in painful new ways. Breaking free of the chains, the creatures tore apart the demon and returned it to to grey Ooze, casting the creature far away. Returning to his throne area to reflect upon the vision, only to later be interrupted by the release of Attack Megaguirus and her Attack Meganula, forcing him to enter the open plains of his island to see what was going on, annoyed by the interruption. As the Meganula attacked, he brought down bolts of lighting onto parts of the swarm, as well as casually smacking one away with his tail. When the Queen noticed this, she rammed into him and knocked him to the ground, attempting to sting him and drain his energy. Grabbing her stinger before she could do so, he threw her onto the ground and recovered himself. Walking over to her, he raised her up and sarcastically thanked her for his “new army”. He then fired his Slave rays at her, taking control of both her and her army by proxy. Summoning all his minions, he announced that they were to prepare and train, for soon their war would begin.... A Golden (Dust) Deal you can’t refuse Neo Axor would later be escorted to the base of Victory Demon by Eisernes Kreuz for the purpose of meeting with the Nazi leader, in order to discuss a trade. Being escorted through the base and the conference room, Neo Axor was often dismissive towards the Nazi fuhrer, using telekinesis to shake his hand rather than doing it manually out of disdain, making demeaning remarks towards the organiziation, and even threatening him by using telepathy. Soon, within the board room, Victory Demon revealed his “product”: a bio weapon known as “Golden Dust”. Encapsulated by this weapon, Axor agreed to deal with Victory Demon and reluctantly shook his hand directly before leaving, returning back to his island base. Attack on Auckland Neo Axor, along with the three dinosaurs, Yagosu, and Attack Megaguirus. WIP Personality Self centered, narcissitic and uncaring towards others, Neo Axor has one primary concern: Himself. He viewed himself from the very as one of the greatest beings to live, and that is his own right by birth to rule as an Emperor. This attitude was only increased after he became “The Dark Serpent”, As he began to view himself as the greatest divine above all others and that he is destined to rule over all mortal beings beneath him. Neo Axor will constantly either sneer at or be apathetic towards those beneath him, lacking any true care for others and seeing them only as tools to fit his purposes. His narcissism is not without some basis, however, as Neo Axor has proven to be both very intelligent and very respurceful. When faced with new situations and problems, Neo Axor is quick to find solutions and utilities what goes on, and is known to carefully experiment with new powers or items he gains. Neo Axor is also very manipulative, and was able to hid his intentions while serving as the Empress’ advisor in Mu. He also is a very intricate planner, preferring to remain in the shadows and bide his time with long-term schemes than smaller plans with short term goals. It is also apparent that Neo Axor is something of a sadist, as his plan to slowly break the Empress’ will when he could have simply taken control of her shows. Abilities * Telepathy: Neo Axor can use his telepathic powers to speak with others mentally. * Telekinesis: At full psychic potential, Neo Axor can move objects his size or smaller with his mind. * Lightning Control: Using his telekinetic powers, Neo Axor can summon down lightning in battle against his enemies. * Wind Control: Similarly, he can use his telekinetic powers to summon strong gusts of winds to push his enemies back and away from him. * Slave Rays: Axor can Fire Slave Rays from his eyes, allowing him to take control of the minds of other creatures. Although as with most forms of mind control, it can be overcome by a being with high enough willpower. * Sharp Jaws: Axor has extremely sharp jaws, capable of tearing through the flesh of normal creatures. * Long Tail: Axor has a very long and prehensile Tail, one that he can use as a weapon in combat when he desires. Trivia * Neo Axor was originally owned by Flare, But is now used by Ty-Dawg Theme Category:Serpents Category:Villains Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Telekinetics Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Mutants Category:Lawful Evil Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Neo Category:Kaiju Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Deceased